Yume no Crayon Oukoku
is a Japanese children's literature by Reizo Fukunaga and serialized in Nakayoshi from January 1998 to December 1998. It was adapted into a seventy-episode anime television series by Toei Animation in 1997. It has been dubbed into French and Italian. The original features the voice talents of Yuka Tokumitsu as Princess Silver. Plot The civilians of the Crayon Kingdom have always viewed their Princess Silver as a twelve-year old girl with a beautiful smile. However, unknown to them, the princess has 12 bad habits. This has created much distress to the Chameleon Prime Minister and the Crayon ministers for it would be embarrassing if this gets out. One day, a party is held to celebrate Silver's twelfth birthday. The princess is so busy trying to find a suitable dance-partner that she forgets to hide her bad habits. The boy she thinks suitable to dance with refuses to dance and, after a short quarrel, he changes Silver's parents, the King and Queen, into stone. Along with a pig named Stonston and a chicken named Araessa, Silver learns that only the Grim Reaper is capable of casting a spell like that, and she assumes that the boy was actually him in disguise. So begins their quest to find the boy Reaper. They do not realise, that the boy and the Grim Reaper are two different people entirely. The Grim Reaper is trying to kill Silver, whose ancestor trapped him in a mirror for several thousand years. The boy is trying to save her, and her parents, whom he transformed into stone to prevent them from being killed. They finally realise this, when the boy saves them from the Grim Reaper. He says he is the Prince Cloud, and that he will help them destroy the Grim Reaper and Silver develops a crush on him. However, he constantly annoys her. They eventually find out that in order to destroy the Grim Reaper, Princess Silver must get rid of her 12 bad habits. They eventually succeed, by reassembling the broken pieces of a mirror and deciphiring the hidden code. They finally realise that they have to "Tickle the Grim Reaper under the Left Arm" to destroy him and send him back into the mirror. They then cut off a lock of his hair and sprinkle it over The King and Queen, which brings them back to life. But their adventures do not end there! Silver's maid, Punya, a cat, liberates two mischievous angels. Princess Silver and her friends set off on yet another journey to bring them back. Prince Cloud does reappear to help them, but not often. Once this has been done, Silver, Cloud, Punya, Araessa and Stonston set off on a journey around the kingdom. Characters * : Princess Silver is the princess of the Crayon Kingdom. Direct ancestor to the legendary Queen who defeated the Grim Reaper, she is his primary target. : As an only child, Silver is spoiled, greedy, selfish and vain: which are only a few of her "Twelve bad habits". : When her parents are changed into statues, Silver is determined to free them herself and she goes after the boy who she believes is the Grim Reaper. She truly cares for those who are close to her, including Araessa and Stonston and the twelve magic vegetables. : She has a love/hate relationship with Prince Cloud. When she first meets him, she describes him to be "handsome" and that he has "the Kings blond hair and the Queen's blue eyes". She gets extremely angry at him for constantly reproaching her about her "Twelve bad habits" and often tells him that she hates him. However, she shares many "romantic moments" with him, which usually consists of her mistaking an insult for a compliment, gazing at him blushingly, only to be brought back to her senses once she realises that he had insulted her. She once tells Araessa that she had "fallen in love once, but decided never to do so again", after which an illusion of Prince Cloud is seen in her mind. She asks Prince Cloud to dance with her at the end of Season One, to which he accepts. : In French Silver is known as "Princesse Diamant" (Princess Diamond) and Italian "Luna Principessa Argentata" (Silver Moon Princess) *'The Grim Reaper' : He is the object of Silver's quest, as only he can remove the curse on her parents. : In French he is known as "Le Roi des Ombres" (The King of Shadows) * : A pig that goes with Silver to find the grim reaper. He is very greedy. : In French he is known as "Patachon" * : A chicken that goes with Silver. He is an orphan and was bought up by a tigeress. : In French he is known as "Nicorico". *'Prince Cloud' : The boy who travels with Princess Silver. He is quite conceited and, like Princess Silver, is quick to anger. He specialises in sword-fighting. He has blond hair, blue eyes and is dressed in white tights, blue tunic and crown. Princess Silver has a crush on him and in some episodes, he seems to show signs of having one on her. : In the first series he is 13 years old. : In French he is known as "Prince Theo" and in Italian "Principe Claude" References External links * Yume Crayon no Oukoku at Toei Animation * * Category:Anime of 1997 Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Children's manga fr:Le Royaume des couleurs ko:꿈의 크레용 왕국 it:Luna, principessa argentata ms:Yume no Crayon Oukoku ja:夢のクレヨン王国 zh:夢之蠟筆王國